Curse Your Fate?
by Ryna-chan
Summary: [oneshot] Inspired by two certain quotes of Kratos and Yuan. Hey, it's a bad summary! YAY.


**Wow, I'm on a roll with Yuan and Kratos. **

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia, yadda yadda yadda…done in one hour. Sad.**

* * *

Lloyd faintly gasped for breath, trying to struggle to his feet with the help of his twin swords. He only managed to get up on one knee, looking up weakly at his surrounding companions. They were in the same state he was in, if not worse; there was no use denying it.

They had been defeated.

The brunette feebly glared at the pair that had led them into their conditions. He softly coughed; blood spilled onto his dry and cracked lips, but the twin swordsman still was able to speak. "D-don't think…you won yet…" Lloyd wheezed in a confident tone, yet hope was quickly slipping away, just as his lifeblood was.

The two he addressed didn't respond immediately, instead, they looked at the twin swordsman with a strange mixture of pity and helplessness. Though one began speak, Lloyd continued.

"We c-can't…die yet…" the brunette again tried to regain his correct breathing pattern, but he only accomplished to set his inhalation into a frenzied state. He rasped for a few silent moments, merely prolonging his obvious demise. Lloyd felt as if his lungs were on fire; he didn't have much time left. "Gotta s-sa… two…to worlds…" His mind swam, and he began to slur his sentences.

One of his opponents came near him, but he saw no more; Lloyd Irving collapsed onto the tiled floor of the Renegade Base in Flanoir.

Yuan sighed tiredly, rubbing his temple with a gloved hand. "Botta, is he dead?" The seraph placed his Swallow on the floor. The fight had been exhausting, to say the least. The cobalt didn't expect the group of eight to be so strong, but still; he and Botta had been victorious.

"Yes sir!" the brunette half elf chimed, standing up from where he had checked the twin swordsman's pulse.

"Great…" Yuan sighed heavily, his headache only growing worse. "I can assume the rest of them as well?"

"Yes sir!"

"Ugh…" the cobalt grabbed his black cloak from where he had thrown it aside during the battle, "Make sure you give them each a sip of the Life Bottles; we need at least Lloyd alive…" Yuan made a face of disgust, "And there would be too many bodies to clean up anyway."

As his subordinate rushed to carry out the task that was given to him, the seraph clasped his cloak on and approached the, at the moment dead, young man.

"Curse your fate for standing in my way," Yuan sneered triumphantly, feeling somewhat proud of himself for defeating Kratos' son.

WITH seven of his friends.

Ha, top that, Battle God.

"It's 'Blame your fate', Yuan."

Yuan jolted, almost jumping into the air. He whipped around to see no other than his former friend, Kratos Aurion. "What?!" The cobalt gaped, "How did you get in here?!"

The white clad man shrugged, flipping his auburn hair away from his eyes. "The same way they did." He regarded the sprawled out bodies around them. "I didn't know you enjoyed slaughtering children." Mirth was evident in his deep voice; despite the fact that his son lay lifeless a few meters away from him.

Kratos probably knew that Yuan wasn't going to keep them dead.

Probably.

"I-I don't!" the cobalt defended angrily, crossing his arms over his chest, "They…just got in my way!"

"And as I said before, it's 'Blame', not 'Curse'."

"I-I wasn't copying you!" Yuan sputtered, his cheeks growing hot. "Everyone uses that saying!"

Kratos raised a skeptic eyebrow. "Oh really?" He challenged, his indifferent expression breaking into a smirk, "Name me one other person that says that."

"…"

"Thought so."

The cobalt huffed irritably, but before he could even think of a retort, Kratos had pulled out his wings and teleported to Martel knew where.

"Sir! I got the Life Bottles!" Botta announced cheerily, not taking notice of his leader's visible frustration.

"Just give it to them…" Yuan watched Botta stop by each corpse and gave them a dosage of the reviving miracle liquid. Just as the last one, Lloyd, began fluttering his eyes open, a dark and horrifying thought stuck the cobalt's mind:

"Kratos knows where this place is; and he knows it's not a Human Ranch!!!!"

* * *

**Heh, this was inspired by a quote that Yuan says if you are defeated by him: "Curse your fate for standing in my way." Ha, it sounds like another seraph's taunt if you ask me. XD**

**And as a note, NO, it's not supposed to be all that funny. It's not 'omg, lol so funny!' alright? Just something I'd like to point out. And YES, I DO know that Kratos doesn't **supposedly** know about the Renegades and such. I KNOW. I freakin' passed the game seven times though; you don't think I wouldn't know?!**

**Wow, I sound mad today. It must be the two hours of sleep. (sweatdrop)**


End file.
